The present invention relates to a data disk container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data disk container which receives a floppy disk or a compact disk.
A conventional compact disk container receives a compact disk. However, a nail of a user will scratch the compact disk while a finger of the user fetches the compact disk out of the conventional compact disk. A conventional floppy disk container receives a floppy disk. However, the conventional floppy disk container is easily damaged by the finger of the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a data disk container which receives a floppy disk or a compact disk to be fetched easily.
Accordingly, a data disk container comprises a hollow file, a retainer device, and a movable plate. The retainer device has a positioning plate and a flap plate connected to the positioning plate. The positioning plate has a bottom notch and an adhered periphery. The flap plate has an adhered bottom edge. The movable plate has a top handle bar and a bottom slide plate having a slot. The flap plate is inserted through the slot of the bottom slide plate. The retainer device is disposed in the hollow file. The adhered periphery of the positioning plate and the adhered bottom edge of the flap plate are adhered on the hollow file.